A problem encountered with MWD data provided by electromagnetic (EM) telemetry is signal integrity between capture, at the drill string or bore hole and the EM ground rod, and data acquisition system, typically a remote computer, or rig floor display, where operators view the MWD data. As such, a solution is needed to address signal integrity of MWD data provided by EM telemetry technology.